


A Deadly Catch

by BetweenHellAndHeaven



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetweenHellAndHeaven/pseuds/BetweenHellAndHeaven
Summary: We are all guilty of succumbing to one or more of the Seven Deadly Sins, but is it possible to touch on all of them in a single evening? And if someone did, could it possibly end well?





	A Deadly Catch

To say she was an ordinary woman would be untrue, in part because she did not believe it. Billions of people may roam the earth, but in her eyes none could hold a candle to her. The Woman had indeed been blessed with beauty, but that did not stop her from seeking out surgeries that altered her appearance in unnatural ways. Nevertheless, these changes made her even more appealing to men and women alike.

The number of hours she spent in front of the mirror were far too many to count, but she often said one could not put a price on perfection. Even now, as she applied the bright red lipstick to her plump lips and ran her hair through her silky blonde locks, the time taken to get ready that evening had been worth it. Nothing would come in the way of her plan.

The Woman knew her ex-girlfriend would certainly be in attendance at _that_ club, the one where they had met and spent many a night. Rumor had it her ex had been picking up women left and right since initiating their breakup. The Woman never did quite understand why they had to stop seeing each other, but it would not soon matter. Between the most recent alterations to her appearance and the plunging neckline barely supporting her heaving breasts, she knew her ex would see reason.

Sure, she had picked up her own slew of fucktoys since their last very explosive, very public encounter. She loved how people turned their heads as she walked down the street, jaws dropping when they saw her flaunt her flawless curves. It was not difficult to find one or more to invite home for a night of debauchery, but she always kicked them out first thing in the morning. After all, they were not her target.

Her ex was a stubborn woman, but knowing what she liked made the surgeries that much easier. She had made enough snide comments about liking bigger breasts that it was a quick decision, and her preference for blondes made the weeks of careful bleaching a no-brainer. The Woman had gone to great lengths to ensure that this night would go off without a hitch, and as she stood in front of the vanity and adjusted her cleavage, she smiled at herself in the mirror. There was no way her ex could turn down someone such as herself. Not anymore.

She would not take no for an answer.


End file.
